


The Queen's Revenge.

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Past Dragon Queen, Queening, Sorta implied Swan Queen, Spanking, Split Queen, Those damn loafers were horrific, mayor queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After their meeting at the docks The Queen isn't quite finished with Regina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for a friend after we both were blown away by Lana's acting as The Queen.

Regina had not had a good day, to say the least, she had left the diner in a hurry after her talk with Snow and Emma, this day had messed with her head, she couldn't think straight with all the thoughts in her head.

This shouldn't have happened.

The Queen shouldn't be here, she was supposed to be dead, not running around town cackling and dancing like a mad woman.

She slammed her front door shut with such force the whole house shook and the mirror on the wall fell of its nail and crashed onto the floor.

Regina groaned as she looked at the shattered glass all over the floor.

“My my...something has you in a foul mood my dear” a voice sounded from the dining room.

Regina's head shoot up at the intruder in her home, her own face grinned smugly back at her, The Queen smirked down at her from her place atop the small set of stairs that led from the front door to the rest of the house.

“Don't say it's little old me that got you so....tense” The Queen put extra emphasis on the last words as she shot mock innocent eyes at her other half.

Regina was about to reach for her phone, she would need help since her magic was still unreliable at best, but just before her fingers could touch her phone she felt her entire body freeze as The Queen held up a single finger.

It was a strange feeling, her own magic holding her down, Regina tried to fight it but it was no use, The Queen was stronger than her.

“Naughty little girl trying to call for help when I'm just dropping by” The Queen said in a low and calm voice as she walked down the steps to stand in front of Regina.

She stopped and took in the vision her weaker half was, all frozen and at her complete mercy, it was a lovely look for her.

“Loafers dear?..really? Oh my little Regina what have become of us...well you” The Queen scrunched up her face in a look that was part disgust and part pity.

She snapped her fingers and those hideous crimes against feet disappeared in a poof of lilac smoke.

“No no Regina no more of that otherwise I'll have to take on a more hands on approach” The Queen smirked at Regina, who was now a little bit shorter than her other half due to the lack of heels.

Regina felt the magical hold on her disappear and she jumped into actions, but before her hands could wrap around the other's throat The Queen caught both her wrist and held them in an iron grip.

“So wild...I like it” she said and stepped closer to Regina.

Regina felt her body shudder and her breath catch as their bodies pressed up against each other, before she could react Regina felt herself pressed up against the wall her wrist held firmly by her mirror image.

“That rage could be used for something much more...fun” The Queen whispered, her face close to Regina and a grin on her lips.

“What are you on about?” Regina growled trying to at least attempt to sound defiant.

Though that defiance didn't really shine through when she didn't even try to fight the other woman as The Queen gathered her wrist in one hand and held them against the wall high above Regina's head.

“Oh please Regina you know very well what I mean...don't try to lie we both thought it” The Queen said with a roll of her eyes.

The Queen ran her free hand Regina's face, her nails dragging over cheekbones that were identical to her own, she stopped and ran a finger over Regina's soft lips, she had to bite her lips to keep a victorious laugh from escaping when Regina's lips parted in a breathless sigh.

“That's right my dear...you know you want this I can feel you calling out to me” The Queen half whispered half growled and rolled her hips against her other half.

Regina cursed the whimper that escaped her mouth, she felt The Queen's breasts press against her own and her toned thigh slip in between her own.

“No..I..We” Regina denied it with no conviction what so ever.

She should stop this, she knew she should but she didn't and she knew she wouldn't, her body called out for the rest of her, it called out for the part she had ripped out, the part, no matter how much she wanted to be rid of, she knew she needed.

“Why? We both want this....we crave it” The Queen whispered against Regina's lips, their mouths didn't touch, The Queen would not move further Regina would have to make this final step.

“And we both know you could benefit from a woman's touch...you crave it” she said softly and ran her fingernails from Regina's lips down over her chin to softly scratch at the other woman's exposed throat.

“You think so?” Regina said trying in vain to control her breathing at the feel of The Queen's loose grip around her throat.

“I know so” The Queen said simply, there were no teasing or annoyance in her tone, she was simply stating a fact.

“No one has touched us for so long...I can barely remember the last time it's simply not right to go unspent for so long don't you think? Especially when we now have each other” The Queen said and looked into Regina's eyes again.

She released her grip from Regina's throat and placed her hand over Regina's heart, she could feel in hammering a mile a minute.

“But maybe I'm wrong...maybe I am misreading all this...” The Queen pondered out loud as she looked down where her hand rested on Regina's chest.

“Tell me I'm wrong and I'll go” she commanded lifting Regina's face so they were eye to eye again.

As they stared into each other's eyes Regina felt her will weaken, she felt as if she was being consumed by those eyes.

“Don't” Regina tried to speak but her voice failed her.

The Queen raised an eyebrow, she waited with baited breath for Regina to find her voice, she ran her thumb over Regina's lips softly as her eyes continued to hold Regina's gaze.

“Don't...don't go” Regina finally breathed out the breath she had been holding.

The Queen surged forward and captured Regina's lips with her own in a heated kiss, the Queen smirked into the kiss when she felt Regina roll her hips into her own.

Regina whimpered when The Queen bit her bottom lip and harshly pulled at it, the Queen released Regina's wrist and moved her hands down to grip her face tightly, Regina moved her now free hands down to grip at the other woman's shoulders.

“See isn't this much better Regina?” The Queen teased with a victorious smirk.

She reached down and grabbed the back of Regina's thighs just under her shapely rear, in an impressive show of strength she lifted Regina of the ground, Regina immediately locked her legs around the other woman and let her hold her up against the wall.

“Did I talk as much back then as you do right now?” Regina whispered against her lips when she broke the kiss.

The Queen chuckled and bit Regina's lower lip hard, she licked the small droplet of blood that appeared and kissed the other woman again.

Regina whimpered at the sudden pain but she kissed back with equal passion, she wanted to scratch and bite but the other woman's clothes made it impossible to get any skin to skin contact.

She moved away from her kiss swollen lips and moved her head down to press her lips to the exposed skin of the Queen's throat.

The Queen moaned happily and moved her head to allow Regina better access.

“There we go...*huff*...now you're getting it” she chuckled breathlessly when she felt Regina bite down.

Regina kissed every inch of skin she could find, leaving hickeys and bite marks in her wake as the Queen moaned wantonly.

Regina hissed when The Queen grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her away from her neck, she smirked darkly at her counter part and Regina felt a shudder run through her, the leg that was no longer supported by the Queen's grip slowly slid down and Regina jumped slightly when her bare toes touched the cold floor.

The Queen took a step away from the wall and Regina let her other slide down her side until her foot connected the cold floor.

“Face the wall” The Queen commanded firmly.

Regina slowly did as told, she kept eye contact with the Queen as she turned and braced herself against the wall, she held her gaze as the Queen snapped her fingers and rope tied Regina's wrist together.

The Queen snapped her fingers again and the rope tugged Regina's wrist high above her head and hooked itself around an invisible hook on the wall, Regina tested the strength of the rope and found it acceptable, no matter how hard she pulled at it it didn't give, she felt a shiver run through her and her heart speed up, she cursed herself for feeling it but it was intoxicating being on the receiving end of the Queen's passion.

The Queen stepped closer so her front pressed against Regina's back, she wrapped her arms around her counterpart's waist.

“You know what's gonna happen now right?” she asked, her breath ghosting over the shell of Regina's ear.

Regina nodded slowly, she breathed in deep when The Queen's hands started to roam over her body, even through her clothes she felt like electricity ran through her at the touch, the Queen chuckled breathlessly at the small twitches than ran through her other half.

“You know why too don't you?” The Queen asked and bit Regina's earlobe.

A small gasp escaped Regina's lips as she felt the Queen's teeth and her hands sneaking under her clothes.

“For trying to kill you?” Regina turned her head to glare defiantly into the Queen's eyes.

The Queen smirked almost proudly at the challenge in her eyes, she leaned in so their lips almost touched.

“No my dear I don't mind a little...roughness” the Queen smiled with a knowing grin.

“No this is for those horrible...horrible loafers you thought were proper footwear...I can't have my other half running around in those horrors” The Queen breathed out and licked Regina's lower lip.

She pulled her hands out from under Regina's shirt and hooked her thumps under the waistband of her pants, with a swift motion she pulled Regina's tight pants down to rest under her shapely rear, she looked appreciatively at the newly exposed flesh and grinned, she tugged the pants up and down swiftly making Regina's cheeks jiggle at the motion.

“Now that I can see it proper I can understand everybody's obsession with it...we have a very lovely ass my dear” The Queen commented with a grin as she watched the jiggling flesh.

“Let's see if it is as fun to beat as Mal made it seem shall we?” she said and summoned a wooden paddle into her hand.

*Whack*

Regina gasped out loud when the fist hit connected with her ass, it hadn't been a hard smack but it had been very long since she had done this last so she was out of practice.

*Whack*

“Fuck” she growled at the second smack, this spank was harder than the first and Regina already knew she wasn't gonna be able to sit down after all this was over.

*Whack*

The Queen had to bite her lip to stifle a moan, the way Regina's ass jiggled for her was hypnotizing, she knew already they would have to make this a recurring thing.

*Whack*

“Fuck! How many are you gonna give me!?” Regina cried out through clenched teeth.

Regina cursed her body as it started to respond to the treatment the Queen was giving her, she could practically feel the Queen's wicked smirk.

“For those atrocities? I think we'll keep going until my arm is tired...think you can handle that Regina?” The Queen answered.

“I can take anything you can dish out” Regina growled out.

“That's my girl” The Queen praised.

*Whack* *whack* *whack*

Regina hissed through clenched teeth as the smacks came down on her rear in quick succession, she waited for the spanking to continue but it didn't instead she felt the paddle gently rub her ass cheeks for a moment, Regina wondered if this was the end, it would be disappointing but probably good, she wasn't quite sure how she would explain to anyone why she refused to sit down, but she was quickly pulled from that train of thought.

*Whack*

“You didn't think we were done did you” The Queen teased from behind her and Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes at the smug grin that was sure to be on the Queen's face.

*Whack* *whack* *whack* *whack* *whack*

Regina had to bit her lip to keep the sounds within her from breaking free, her ass felt like it was on fire and her cunt was throbbing with need, but she would not beg, no matter how much her ass hurt.

*Whack* *whack*

The Queen took a step back and admired her work, Regina's ass was a lovely shade of scarlet now and the small pants and gasps that escaped the woman's mouth was simply delicious.

“Still sure you can take this? You could always just beg for mercy” The Queen asked.

“Never” Regina replied defiantly.

“If that is your wish” The Queen shrugged.

“Let's pick up the pace shall we?” she said more to herself than Regina.

*WHACK*

“Argh!” Regina yelled, this hit was harder than all the previous combined.

*Whack*

The Queens started counting the spanks under her breath, she wanted to know exactly how many her weaker half could take, she also put a lot more force into each spank, this was a punishment after all.

*Whack*

This time Regina jumped when the paddle connected with her backside, she did everything in her power to to cry out, she refused to give The Queen that satisfaction, she clenched her fists so hard she was sure her palms were bleeding.

*Whack*

Regina could no longer hold back her voice, she yelped out loud when the unrelenting paddle came down hard on her ass, she bended her leg and tried to cover her sore ass with her right foot, a dark chuckle could be heard from the Queen.

“Put that foot away or you're gonna regret it” The Queen commanded with a firm voice.

With a shaky breath Regina did as told, she slowly lowered her foot to the floor, unconsciously she pressed herself further up against the wall in a lame attempt to get away from the hard wooden paddle.

*Whack*

A strangled scream ripped itself from Regina's throat, the Queen halted her beating of Regina's behind, she took in the beaten tush, she scowled a little, a few more and Regina's cheeks would go from the lovely scarlet color it was to an unsightly purple, that wasn't the plan, well not unless her other half explicitly asked for that, yet she wanted to hear Regina beg, only then would she stop and give Regina what she wanted.

“I must say dear you've held out well...but since you said you could take it I'll continue” The Queen said, she was baiting the bound woman, she was growing tired of this anyway but she wouldn't be the first to fold, no that wouldn't do, she needed to hear Regina surrender, as soon as she did that the Queen stop.

Just as the Queen lifted her arm to bring the paddle down on her beaten bottom Regina opened her mouth.

“Please! No...no more I can't” Regina begged with desperation.

The paddle disappeared in a poof of lilac smoke and the Queen stepped closer to Regina and wrapped her arms around the shaking woman, she nuzzled her face into Regina's thick dark hair to hide her triumphant smirk, she held a laugh at bay when she felt the woman whimper and try to move her sore ass away from her, the Queen didn't allow her that mercy though, she made sure her clothed front touched Regina's well spanked ass.

“Well done my sweet let that be a reminder that just because I'm not around don't mean you can start dressing like a slob” The Queen cooed.

With a wave of her hand the Queen magicked them to Regina's bedroom, when they appeared beside the bed she shoved her weaker half down onto it, Regina fell on her hands and knees with her ass raised in the air.

“We do look so very good in red don't we Gina?” The Queen asked with wicked delight.

Regina scowled at the nickname but didn't say anything, her breath hitched when she felt the Queen's hand caress her still stinging backside.

“Since you took your punishment like a good girl I think you deserve a little treat...take your clothes of and lie down on your back” The Queen instructed.

Regina couldn't help but feel her heart quicken at the other woman's words, she reached for her already lowered pants and pulled them off completely, she turned around and sat on her butt, she bit her lips slightly when her butt touched the soft material of her sheets, the Queen raised an amused eyebrow at her discomfort.

Regina looked into the other woman's eyes as she took of her jacket and threw it on the floor, she reached down and grabbed the hem of her red tank top and slowly pulled it off, she did this agonizingly slow, The Queen appreciated the slowness of the action, it gave her a chance to really take in the lovely sight before her.

When she had gotten the tank top off Regina threw it to land with her jacket and then she laid back on the bed, The Queen hummed at the beautiful image Regina made, naked and laid out on the bed for her, she got up on the bad and crawled on top of Regina with a hand on either side of her head.

They look into each other's eyes for a long moment before they both leaned in closer, their lips met in a surprising gentle kiss, it didn't stay that way though, soon they were both panting and clawing at each other, Regina moaned wantonly as she felt The Queen's nails dig into her shoulders and grew increasingly frustrated that she herself couldn't touch the other's skin.

“Soon my dear” The Queen whispered as if she could read Regina's mind.

The Queen sat back on her haunches and pulled Regina into her lap, she ran her hands over Regina's soft stomach up to her breast, she gave the right breast a squeeze and pinched the nipple getting a moan from her lover, her other hand gripped Regina's hip tightly and pulled her closer, Regina stretched her legs out on either side of the woman before locked her ankles behind her back.

The Queen stopped playing with Regina's nipple and moved her hand down her body until she reached her throbbing center.

“Fuck...Plea-please...Regina fuck me” Regina whimpered her voice filled with need.

The Queen was so shocked she almost forgot to breathe, Regina had just called her...well Regina, it was the first time she had done that since their separation and even before, she had always just been the Evil Queen to her.

She smirked manically and ran her finger through Regina's wet folds, the naked woman moaned at the slight contact, her need for release had been driving her wild ever since the Queen had started spanking her, luckily it didn't seem like she would have to wait long for that since the queen plunged to fingers deep into her wet core.

“Fuck” Regina moaned out as she felt the other woman's fingers fill her up and start pumping into her.

As she fucked Regina with her right hand she moved her left from Regina's hip to circle around her back to grip her other hip, she the pulled Regina upright to sit in her lap.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers...show me how much you want this” she ordered with a soft but firm voice.

Regina wrapped her arms around The Queen's shoulders and started moving her hips up and down, the Queen proved to eager to actually let Regina do all the work and started to thrust her fingers into her wet clenching cunt.

“Yes Regina fuck yourself on my fingers like a dirty little slut if you do really well I might even give you a treat” The Queen said with a grin.

She dug her finger into the soft flesh of Regina's hip when she started moving wildly, a sheen of sweat was forming all over the woman's skin and the Queen felt the need to mark her.

Regina gasped out when she felt the woman's teeth bite into her shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, she dug her own nails into the Queen's shoulders in retaliation but her clothes made it almost impossible to even notice for the Queen.

Regina had grown too frustrated with her inability to hurt the Queen like the Queen hurt her, she moved her hands to the middle of the woman's back and grabbed hard fistfuls of her regal looking jacket and with a mighty pull, assisted by magic, ripped the garment apart at the seams exposing the Queen's back.

The Queen was so shocked at the loud tearing noise that filled room that she almost stopped her fingers inside Regina's pussy, she was soon brought back when she felt Regina's hands slip inside the tear of her jacket and start scratching her nails over any and all skin she could feel.

She let out a guttural moan when Regina ran her nails over her skin in a motion that was sure to leave marks for days to come.

“We do like it rough don't we dear?” Regina whispered into the Queen's ear parroting the woman's own words from earlier.

The Queen smirked at the clear challenge in Regina's words.

She moved her left hand from Regina's hip and moved it down to join her right, she teased Regina for a moment coating her left index and middle finger in her juices.

Regina felt her stomach flip at the smirk The Queen gave her, part of her dreaded what the woman had planned for her now and another part was almost overcome with excitement, before she could demand to know what the woman had concocted in her wicked little mind she felt the Queen's wet fingers touch her.

The Queen touched the pad of her index finger to Regina's asshole, the mayor let out a small surprised sound when she felt The Queen's fingers.

As the Queen teased Regina's back hole Regina gripped her shoulders hard, her nails digging into her skin leaving angry indentations in her skin and a few places she even broke the skin, The Queen let out a long throaty sound and started fucking Regina's wet needy cunt harder and used her right thumb to circle her clit.

Soon Regina could feel her release drawing near, she threw her head back and gasped out when the Queen's fingers penetrated her ass.

Regina arched her back when her orgasm washed over her, she lost her grip on her lover's shoulders when her whole body went limp and she fell backward onto the soft bed.

The Queen slowed down her fingers and stopped completely when Regina started whimpering at the attention to her oversensitive clit.

She looked down on the panting woman with victory in her deep brown eyes, she unconsciously ran her hands over the quivering woman's sweaty body.

“My my dear...I didn't think you'd come so fast...but then again it has been a while hasn't it” The Queen teased and ran her hands over the woman's hips and stomach in soothing circles.

“The again I also know every inch of your body” she laughed and crawled over Regina so their faces were level.

“But we aren't done Gina” she whispered against Regina's lips.

The Queen snapped her fingers and Regina felt rope once again tie itself around her wrist, the rope pulled her wrist to a bed post each and wrapped itself around them, The Queen snapped her fingers a second time and rope appeared around Regina's ankles, Regina was spread eagle, she tried to experimentally tug at the ropes and found them incredible tight, they didn't hurt but she could barely move an inch now.

“Since you keep calling me the Evil Queen it's only fitting I have my throne isn't it?” The Queen smirked.

She hastily removed her pants and crawled up Regina's body, she placed herself with a knee on either side of Regina's head and looked down at her with dark eyes.

“Come now dear show your queen the proper respect she deserves” she urged her weaker half.

Regina held the Queen's gaze as she stuck her tongue out and ran it through the woman's wet folds, the Queen reached her right hand down and grabbed a fistful of Regina's dark hair and her left grabbed the headboard to keep from toppling over.

The mayor felt the Queen's taste, her own taste, flood her mouth as she licked long and thoroughly, she moaned into the woman's pussy as the Queen roughly mashed her face into her achingly wet center, Regina managed to find a proper pace she knew would make her other half come, she licked like a starving woman, the taste and the scent of the pussy that was identical to her own was overwhelming her senses.

Soon she could hear The Queen's breath turn ragged and her body started to convulse, Regina moved her mouth further up and sucked the woman's engorged throbbing clit into her mouth and the woman above her bucked wildly.

They eyes met and Regina released the hard nub from her hot wet mouth and The Queen took over with her own fingers, Regina moved her mouth and tongue down again and tasted The Queen one last time before sticking her tongue inside the woman's cunt.

After a few minutes The Queen came, she was loud and wild, Regina didn't know if it made her a narcissist but she could help but think the woman was magnificent when she came.

She understood why all her lovers loved her queening them.

The Queen fell a little forward and rested her head against the headboard of the bed, she looked down and locked her gaze with Regina.

“I guess it's been a while for me too...very well done my sweet” she said her breath already under control from her orgasm.

She crawled off Regina and sat back on her heels beside her, she regarded the bound woman for a minute or so while they sat in silence, she ran a hand over Regina's bode, squeezing her breasts and hips and stomach at irregular intervals.

Regina wondered what was going through her mind, they couldn't already be done could they?

No, that couldn't be the case, Regina knew if she had stamina left so did the Queen, no the wicked woman had to have a plan.

The Queen regarded Regina for a moment longer before looking her directly in the eyes, Regina swallowed thickly at the dark and amused look in her eyes.

Regina looked with anticipation as the woman undid the ropes binding her ankles to the bed, she lifted up each foot and placed a small kiss on each ankle, she gently placed each foot down on the bed, she slowly ran her hands over Regina's legs, the bound woman looked on in wonder as rope appeared in their wake, the rope bound her calves to her thighs.

When both her calves were bound to her thighs The Queen summoned two lengths of rope around her knees and pulled them up and bound them to the headboard, Regina's butt was pulled a little off the bed by the bondage and The Queen smiled alluringly at her, she readjusted the rope holding Regina's arms so her arms were now stretched up above her head.

“You look simply marvelous my dear” The Queen said as she sat back and took in her work.

She held up her palms and in them two items appeared, in her right a long purple dildo and in her left was an anal beads vibrator.

The Queen ran the 8 inch dildo through Regina's still wet folds and smirked when it came away glistening, she made sure the head of it bumped Regina's clit a few times before she positioned it at the woman's entrance.

She looked down into deep brown eyes and wordlessly asked if she was ready, she smirked when Regina nodded slowly and then she pushed the fake cock slowly into her.

Soon Regina felt so wonderfully full that she couldn't help but moan and thrust her hips toward the other woman, it didn't give her the pleasure she wanted though, the ropes were too tight, she was at the Queen's mercy, she would only get her pleasure if the woman willed it.

When she had set a decent pace The Queen held up the anal vibrator to Regina's lips, she immediately understood, she started sucking on the toy, after a moment when The Queen deemed to toy sufficiently lubricated to pulled it out of her mouth with a wet pop.

She aligned the toy with Regina's asshole and gently, ever so gently, started to ease it into the tight hole, Regina let out a loud wanton moan that only grew in strength as each bead slipped inside her ass.

When the toy was as deep as it would go into Regina's ass the Queen started to pump that as well, with a quick flick of her finger she turned on both toys and the started to hum and buzz deep inside Regina, the mayor closed her eyes and threw her head back as pleasure started to mount inside her.

After few minutes she could feel her release rapidly approaching but just as she was about ready to come the toys buzzing turned agonizingly slow and she heard the Queen's breathy voice in her ear.

“This...my love...is for breaking my heart.”

Regina's eyes flew open and she looked up at The Queen's cruel smirking face.

This wasn't happening!

Before she could say or do anything The Queen placed a ball-gag in her mouth and cast a magic dampening spell on her.

The Queen sat bad up and cackled darkly, she ran a hand through Regina sweat soaked hair as her cackle turned into a low pleased chuckle.

“Oh my dear Regina has anyone ever told you how delightfully...alluring you look like this?” The Queen teased and petted Regina cheek.

There was deep dark murder in the woman's eyes but that only made this much more enjoyable for the Queen.

“But alas this is where I leave you my dear I have many errands to do...you of all people know if you want something done you have to do it yourself” The Queen said as she stood up.

With a dramatic flourish of her wrist her jacket and top mended themselves and her pants reappeared on her legs, she turned back to Regina who was screaming bloody murder, even through the gag, and smiled almost fondly.

“We'll do this again soon...when you've had a chance to cool down of course” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Regina's forehead.

The Queen reached down and turned up the intensity of both vibrators up just a notch, it still wasn't enough for Regina to come, not by a long shot, but it was just enough to make it unbearable for the woman.

“Don't worry dear I'm not leaving you all alone if I'm not mistaking The Savior is on her way to make sure you're ok” The Queen said with a grin and a knowing look in her eye.

“Goodbye for now my little Regina” she called over her shoulder as she walked out the room.

She cackled wickedly as she walked down the stairs and out the house, all the while Regina's muffled but clearly furious screams followed her all through the house.

She walked with an almost giddy air about her as she journeyed down Mifflin Street, she was halfway down the street when a car screeched to a halt by the side-walk.

Emma jumped out of her horrendously ugly excuse for a car and the blonde stepped in front of the Queen her eyes glaring accusatory at the other woman, but before she could open her mouth and say something the Queen cut her off.

“Sheriff before you open your mouth and do your genes proud I want to tell you that I have a gift for you” She said with a calm air bout her.

“What?” Emma said nervously, clearly expecting some sort of trap.

“It's waiting for you in Regina's room...I would hurry if I were you” The Queen explained and looked on with wild glee as she could see the realization in the blonde idiot's eyes.

She laughed loudly as she watched horror spread across Emma's face and watched as the blonde started running down the street toward the Manor.

“Maybe there is some fun to be had in this horrid little hamlet” She pondered to herself and started walking again.

Maybe her sister was up for another drink? Or Maybe she should go see what all this fuzz about this so called Mr. Hyde was, after all she had all the time in the world, who was going to stop her?

The End


End file.
